20XX
by Filippo Maranghi
Summary: Questa è una storia ispirata dal videogioco Metro 2033, dalla serie S.T.A.L.K.E.R. e dal film Stalker. Vengono raccontate le avventure di un ragazzo sfuggito a un disastro nucleare, che lo costringe a nascondersi in un bunker assieme ad altre centinaia di fortunate persone. Si sveglierà dalla camera criogenica confuso, sperduto, solo, e dovrà affrontare così il nuovo mondo.
1. Capitolo 1

**Episodio 1**

"Dove diavolo sono?"

Questo fu il mio pensiero, appena mi svegliai. Sentivo freddo, e mi accorsi che ero in piedi. Aprii gli occhi, ma vidi solo il nero. Provai a muovermi, ma ero del tutto intorpidito. Non stavo respirando, mi sentivo soffocare. Avevo qualcosa in bocca, nella gola, fino ai polmoni. Provai a inspirare dal naso, ma non passava aria. Proprio quando iniziarono a bruciare i polmoni il tubo si sfilò viscidamente, cadendo ai miei piedi.

Vomitai il liquido che avevo dentro, mentre una luce arancione si accendeva. Mi girava ancora la testa. Ora non faceva tanto freddo, ma il pannello in vetro che avevo davanti era del tutto appannato, lasciava solo filtrare la tenue luce arancione. Le morse alle braccia si ritirarono, così come quelle alla nuca e alle gambe. Il portello si aprì e caddi in avanti sul pavimento impolverato. Allora ricordai. La guerra. Le bombe, i rifugi. La camere criogeniche. Adesso era tutto chiaro.

C'era stata una guerra. Stavolta quella vera, non quella dei videogiochi, non quella della televisione. Loro avevano lanciato le bombe. Atomiche, e anche di peggio. Ci eravamo rifugiati nei bunker, ci avevano dato degli ordini, delle istruzioni. Ora ricordavo. L'aria, non dovevo respirarla. La maschera… ma certo, la maschera. Strisciai fino alla cassa accanto alla mia bara di ghiaccio ed estrassi la maschera antigas. La infilai e tornai a respirare. Il filtro avrebbe retto ancora un po'. Ero ancora stordito. Respirai, appoggiato alla cassa. I miei vestiti erano fradici, ma non ci feci troppo caso. La luce passò dall'arancione al giallo, quindi tornò normale.

Ora potevo vedere benissimo la stanza. Camera criogenica B-21. La maschera era di quelle con due vetrini per gli occhi. Mi voltai verso le altre stazioni di congelamento. I miei amici erano là dentro. La prima che vidi era quella di Jung, alla mia destra. Il portello era aperto solo di pochi centimetri. Lui non ce l'aveva fatta. Era rimasto incastrato, il braccio, o quello che doveva essere il braccio, era ancora proteso in avanti. Provai a guardare il mio amico, ma era di un colore verdastro semidecomposto. Chiusi il portello, lasciandolo dentro. Gli altri non avevano subito sorti migliori. Alfredo si era artigliato la gola. Si erano create delle crepe sul vetro. L'aria omicida era entrata, svegliandolo dal freddo sonno e uccidendolo. C'erano altre due bare di ghiaccio, ma erano vuote. Eravamo in tre, quando venne dato l'ordine.

Gli ordini, già… ora dovevo solo seguire gli ordini. Il monitor della stanza era caduto a terra, si era infranto. Non potevo sapere quali erano gli ordini. Dovevo agire secondo il manuale. "Recuperare l'equipaggiamento dalla cassa". Tornai alla cassa. Mi tolsi i vestiti ed indossai quelli in lana. Erano di colore marrone e verde, come quelli dei militari. C'era anche uno zaino. Lo misi in spalla. Razioni di cibo in polvere. Purificatore d'acqua ed acqua. Un coltellino svizzero. Una pistola. Un colpo. Una torcia, un orologio. Presi tutto. "Organizzarsi con i compagni". Presi piuttosto anche il loro equipaggiamento: il cibo, l'acqua, i filtri delle maschere, vestiti di riserva, e soprattutto i colpi della pistola. Avevo cinque colpi, ora. Regolai la tacchetta del mio orologio con il filtro, cinque minuti rimanenti. Bene. "Radunarsi nella sala grande del rifugio". Dovevo aprire la porta della B-21.

Tirai la maniglia, ma quella mi rimase in mano. Si era staccata di netto. Il ferro era tutto arrugginito. Usai i miei vecchi vestiti per fare presa sul moncherino della maniglia e girai, fino a che non sentii lo scatto della serratura. Tirai. Buio assoluto. Un vento freddo mi attendeva sul corridoio. Mi sistemai la giacca ed agganciai la mia torcia. L'accesi, e illuminai il vuoto e triste corridoio. Alcune porte erano aperte, altre chiuse. Istintivamente voltai verso sinistra, per dirigermi verso la camera criogenica aperta più vicina. Non c'era nessuno. Il monitor era spento, le casse vuote. Così le altre camere. Proseguii verso la sala grande. Proprio alla fine del corridoio trovai la porta che cercavo. Aprii, la camera era vuota e buia. E grande. E spaventosa.

Tenendomi accanto al muro proseguii dietro alle file di sedie, fino a raggiungere il palchetto. Non c'era nessuno. Dietro al palchetto c'erano le casse con l'equipaggiamento di gruppo. Salii le scalette, e fui investito dal vento gelido. Il collo era scoperto, per cui incassai la testa nelle spalle e mi voltai verso le casse. Molte erano state aperte. Molte erano ancora chiuse. Dovevamo essere quasi mille persone, là dentro. Ero solo. Illuminai la mia cassa. B-21. La chiave… era nella mia camera, certo. Tornai indietro e recuperai la chiave. Gli unici suoni erano quelli dei miei passi, del mio respiro. Il tempo, il tempo del filtro, cazzo! Ero sotto di un minuto. Trattenni il fiato e tirai fuori uno filtro dallo zaino. Aprii le due valvole e sganciai quello vecchio. Rapidamente inserii quello nuovo, e richiusi le valvole. Resettai il timer, dieci minuti. Respirai profondamente, e ripresi a camminare. La chiave era arrugginita, così come la serratura, ma la cassa in ferro si aprì.

Materiale da uscita. Perfetto. Accetta. Accendino. Filtri da mezz'ora, con il tubo, cinque in tutto. Un arco in legno, ormai marcio. Presi comunque le dieci frecce. Altre razioni di cibo, altra acqua. Medicine. Ficcai tutto nello zaino. Ora era abbastanza pieno. Decisi di spostare la pistola in tasca, e infilai l'accetta nell'elastico dello zaino, al mio fianco. Sul fondo della cassa c'era un sacco a pelo, uno solo. E un contatore Geiger. Lo presi e lo accesi. Il livello di radiazioni all'interno della sala grande era a norma. Spensi l'apparecchio e me lo infilai in una delle tasche laterali dello zaino. Gli ordini, gli ordini…

"Seguire gli ordini del capo rifugio". Niente. "Dopo essersi organizzati, risalire il rifugio fino al livello di terra". Bene. Allora, il nostro piano era lo B. Dovevo risalire all' A e infine allo 0. Intanto il bunker scricchiolava nel vuoto. Mi incamminai verso gli ascensori, qualche centinaio di metri oltre la sala grande. Imboccai il corridoio e camminai, pensando. Trovai il primo cadavere proprio davanti agli ascensori. La maschera era tagliata, ma ad ucciderlo non era stata l'aria. Un buco gli si era aperto nel petto, almeno a giudicare dallo stato deteriorato del corpo. Lo zaino era vuoto. Presi comunque il filtro dalla maschera. Prima di salire sull'ascensore, tornai a pensare. Avevo capito dove ero, ma non 'quando' ero. Guardai l'orologio. Era fermo, segnava le dieci in punto. Si muoveva solo la tacchetta del cronometro. Ero sempre fissato con il tempo, io. La cosa mi fece stare male. Cercai di non vomitare, e salii nell'ascensore.

La luce si accese, forse funzionava ancora. Si avviò il ricircolo dell'aria, per cui ne approfittai per togliere la maschera. Mi sedetti e provai a respirare. Non successe niente. Finora l'ascensore era sicuro, almeno fino a quando non partì, sussultando. Il rumore era assordante, uno stridore dei catene e di ferro. Si fermò. Mi rimisi subito la maschera e feci ripartire il cronometro del filtro. La porta non si aprì. Afferrai le due maniglie d'emergenza e tirai con forza. Davanti a me avevo un muro di cemento. Dovevo salire manualmente. Aprii lo sportello del tettuccio, e mi issai con fatica. Illuminai con la torcia le scalette. Dovevo salire ancora per qualche buona decina di metri. Sistemai lo zaino e iniziai l'arrampicata. Dovevo andare entro tre minuti, il limite del filtro. Salii, con fatica, sentendo lo scricchiolare del ferro nel bunker, il ticchettio del mio orologio, gli scarponi sui pioli.

Due minuti. Potevo farcela. Continuai a salire, senza fermarmi. Raggiunsi il bordo di sospensione, e tirai per aprire il portellone. Mi gettai a terra sul piano A. Ripetei l'operazione di sostituzione del filtro, inserendo quello del cadavere. Di nuovo tre minuti, stando alla tacchetta. Decisi di esplorare rapidamente le stanze al piano A. Erano identiche a quelle del mio piano. Alcune erano aperte. Altre erano chiuse. C'era comunque il vento gelido. Non trovai nulla e nessuno. Tornai agli ascensori. Stavolta decisi di usare subito le scale. Aspettai lo scadere del consumo del filtro. Ne misi uno da dieci. Me ne rimanevano due da dieci e cinque da trenta minuti. Gli ascensori di salita erano un po' più a destra. Aprii subito lo sportello in alto e partii alla scalata. Stavolta ci misi un po' di più. Ero stanco.

Appena arrivai mi appoggiai a terra, respirando rumorosamente. Dovevo avere la zona intorno alla bocca umida, mi sentivo la maschera scivolare fastidiosamente. Appena mi rialzai diedi un' occhiata al corridoio. Lo ricordavo più pulito. "Radunarsi in prossimità dell'uscita". Il vento era più forte. Iniziai a camminare verso l'uscita, che si trovava a quasi un chilometro dagli ascensori. Il freddo si stava facendo sentire. Camminai per cinque minuti, sostituii il filtro e continuai a camminare. Sala grande. Nessuno. Niente. Salii la grande scalinata, e per la prima volta ebbi veramente paura. Il vento soffiava con forza, nel buio ferito soltanto dalla mia torcia, che illuminava le scale arrugginite. Appena salii imboccai il corridoio d'uscita. Il vento soffiava, e in lontananza mi sembrava di vedere qualcosa brillare. Camminai sempre più velocemente, attratto del quel bagliore, superando porte aperte e chiuse. Iniziai a correre. La luce cresceva d'intensità e dimensioni. Raggiunsi la sala. Capii cos'era la luce. La Grande Porta era aperta. Stavo guardando il mondo. Fissai il bianco per un buon minuto. "Uscire dal rifugio e seguire le istruzioni del capo rifugio". Mi chinai e sostituii il filtro. Mi rialzai e varcai la Porta.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Episodio 2**

Davanti a me si estendeva quello che un tempo era stato un frutteto, a ridosso di una piccola collina. Gli alberi c'erano ancora, ma erano spogli ed incrostati di ghiaccio. Era inverno. A terra c'era un po' di neve, ma per lo più era sciolta, mista alla fanghiglia del terreno. Non c'erano tracce di passaggio. Niente e nessuno. Mi voltai verso la Porta. Un baratro nero.

"E adesso?"

Prima o poi i filtri sarebbero finiti. Sarei morto soffocato. Per questo ci avevano dato una pistola e un colpo ognuno. Ma prima dovevo raggiungere il punto di raduno esterno, ad un paio di chilometri dal rifugio, nel centro del piccolo paesino poco lontano. Mi incamminai, memore della strada da seguire. Risalii la collina e trovai la strada. Era del tutto coperta di nevischio e ghiaccio, e di fanghiglia. Scrutai il cielo nuvoloso. "La nube radioattiva sarà letale per i primi tre giorni. Il declino radioattivo durerà dai due mesi ai vent'anni". Estrassi il contatore Geiger, e osservai la tacchetta. Era a livelli normali. Mi avvicinai all'insegna stradale più prossima e misurai. Leggermente al di sopra. Questo era un buon segno.

Continuai a camminare, e arrivai in vista del paesino. Sostituii il filtro, inserendo l'ultimo da dieci. Camminai, mentre la neve scricchiolava sotto ai stivali ormai sporchi, non si sentiva un suono. Non c'erano tracce di vita. Forse l'intera missione di sopravvivenza era stata un fiasco. Forse ero l'ultimo uomo sulla terra. Ci eravamo distrutti da soli, condannando tutti gli esseri viventi. A questo punto mi venne in mente una cosa. Andai al lato della strada e scostai la neve con lo stivale, rivelando ciuffi d'erba ingiallita. Strappai un paio di steli ed esaminai le radici. C'erano ancora. Questo voleva dire che almeno l'erba ce l'aveva fatta. Gli alberi, però, erano tutti spogli, così come i cespugli. Avvistai la prima automobile proprio alle porte del paesino. Non era che una carcassa marrone, priva di qualsiasi cosa. Il Geiger iniziò a crepitare, per cui mi tenni alla larga e proseguii verso le case.

C'erano cinque case, più quella patronale. Mi diressi subito verso questa, alla ricerca di qualcuno. Il portone non c'era più, e la neve aveva conquistato l'interno dell'edificio. La sala centrale era spoglia, rimanevano solo due pile di stracci sporchi. Decisi di salire le scale, ma queste erano crollate, in compenso vi era cresciuta una pianta, un piccolo albero, sbucato da chissà dove. Uscii di nuovo in strada. -C'è nessuno?.

Parlai per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Ma non ottenni risposta. Il vento aveva cessato di soffiare. Ora rimanevo solo io. Quali erano gli ordini ora? "Aggregarsi al prossimo centro di raduno". Sì, una piccola città. Stavolta era a cinque chilometri. Mi accorsi di avere fame. Per prima cosa aprii una bottiglia d'acqua, e versi la polvere di purificazione. Presi la razione di cibo in polvere e aprii il foro per la cannuccia. Versai l'acqua fino a che non ebbi tra le mani un piccolo sacchetto rigonfio. Aspettai qualche secondo, e sganciai una delle piccole valvole nella maschera. Inserii la cannuccia e bevvi avidamente la poltiglia, che ricordava vagamente delle patate. Finii tutto il pochi secondi. Il cibo era disgustoso, ma non potevo morire di fame, non ancora.

Gettai l'incarto, e tornai nella sala centrale a prendere uno dei vecchi stracci. Era abbastanza grande da coprirmi, a mo' di mantello. Ripresi a camminare, accompagnato dallo scricchiolio degli stivali e dal ticchettare del cronometro. La strada era in discesa, per cui proseguii senza stancarmi troppo. Trovai altre carcasse d'auto, tutte ridotte all'osso. Quando l'orologio cessò di ticchettare ero ancora in vista del paesino, nella strada in mezzo alla piccola foresta. Estrassi uno dei filtri da trenta minuti, sganciai le valvole ed inserii il tubo, avvitai e chiusi le valvole. Respirai profondamente. Trenta minuti. Infilai il serbatoio del filtro nell'ultima tasca libera dello zaino, in modo che non mi desse fastidio. Tornai a camminare nella bianca desolazione che era diventato il mondo, scivolando spesso, ma senza farmi male. Vidi finalmente la città. Era piccola, molti degli edifici erano stati raggiunti dal verde, o erano incrostati di ghiaccio sulla facciata esposta al vento.

A lato della strada notai una pila di neve. Con cautela rimossi lo strato bianco, rivelando un cadavere assiderato, morto da tempo, ma ancora in buono stato. Non indossava la maschera, ma era stato ripulito di tutti i suoi averi. Sotto di sé aveva qualcosa di metallico, ormai arrugginito. Il contatore Geiger non stava protestando. Lo estrassi e lo puntai verso il ferro. Sotto la norma. Scansai il cadavere e rivelai al cielo coperto una bicicletta. Le parti in plastica erano ormai bianche, quelle in ferro ormai marroni dalla ruggine. Non c'era la catena, né le gomme, ma riusciva ancora a sterzare. Era perfetta per compiere il tratto in discesa in breve tempo.

Inforcai la bici e mi lanciai verso la piccola città. La maschera mi proteggeva dall'aria gelida e letale, per cui andai fiondato tranquillamente. Stavo andando anche troppo veloce. Provai a frenare, ma ottenni solo uno stridore assordante, e una marea di schegge di ruggine e scintille. Davanti avevo una curva secca a destra. Ero troppo veloce. Provai a curvare, ma la bici scivolò sull'asfalto innevato sollevando alti spruzzi di neve. Ero a terra, non mi ero fatto niente. A terra c'era una scia di ruggine che mi indicava la presenza della bici. La sollevai e ripresi a scendere la collina, cadendo di nuovo dopo qualche curva. La ruota di dietro non girava più.

Partii ancora, stavolta più lentamente. Avevo imparato a non ruotare lo sterzo, ma a piegarmi di lato. Mi sembravano anni, che non andavo in bici. Probabilmente era così. Il pendio si fece sempre meno inclinato, e la strada sempre più dritta. I condomini della città svettavano a un paio di chilometri dalla mia posizione, ricoperti d'edera e di ghiaccio. In lontananza vedevo che sui tratti scoperti della strada spuntavano cespugli e addirittura alberelli. Quando la bici si fermò avevo percorso un buon chilometro. La città aveva una strana bellezza. Silenziosa, tranquilla. Morta.

Sentii qualcosa alla mia sinistra, in prossimità di un incrocio. Scesi dalla bici ormai inutilizzabile e avanzai con cautela. Mi appoggiai al muro, all'angolo della strada. Sporsi lentamente la testa. Un cervo. Avevo davanti un cervo. Era marrone. Era vivo. Stava brucando tra la neve, in cerca d'erba. Alzò la testa e mi fissò. Lo fissai anche io. Aveva delle corna a punta, affusolate, non ramificate. E notai solo adesso che il pelo era anche chiazzato di verde. Non avevo mai visto un cervo di quel tipo.

Avevo davanti qualcosa di vivo. E stava respirando l'aria maledetta. Il respiro si condensava nel gelo. Forse anni di esposizione lo avevano reso immune ai veleni e alle radiazioni. Chinò la testa e tornò a brucare. Mi mossi in avanti. Lui alzò di nuovo la testa, in allarme. Ciao.. Lui scappò, dirigendosi verso uno degli incroci più avanti. Ero stato stupido. Mi alzai, incerto sul dove andare. Il punto di raduno doveva essere nella piazza centrale. Camminai a caso, credendo di andare verso il centro. Ad un certo punto vidi delle impronte di stivali nella neve. Il cuore mi iniziò a battere a mille. Seguii le impronte, svoltai a destra, proseguii. Di nuovo a destra. Avanti per un po' e di nuovo a destra. Realizzai che stavo seguendo le mie impronte.

Avvistai nuovamente il mio amico Cervo, ma lui si dileguò non appena mi vide. Che cosa diavolo dovevo fare? Seguii la strada, superando edifici vuoti, edifici crollati, macerie, auto scarnificate. Non vidi mai dei cadaveri, né umani né animali. Finalmente arrivai nella piazza principale della città. Non era molto grande, come la città stessa, del resto. Ai quattro lati vi erano quattro edifici alti, alcuni avevano ancora delle finestre intatte. Le nuvole si diradarono lentamente, mentre sostituivo il filtro. Rividi il sole per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

Nella mia memoria, ero rimasto nel bunker assieme agli altri per quasi otto mesi, prima che dessero l'ordine di entrare nelle camere criogeniche. Potevano essere trascorsi anche cento anni, per quanto ne potevo sapere. Il sole splendeva glorioso, riscaldando la terra ghiacciata e desolata. Era bellissimo. Già sentivo il calore penetrare attraverso i miei vestiti, arrivando fino alla pelle, e alle ossa. Rimasi fermo per qualche secondo, ascoltando il mio respiro. Ripresi a camminare, guardando il ghiaccio staccarsi e sciogliersi dalle pareti degli edifici. L'acqua, sporca e contaminata scorreva lungo la strada, formando un piccolo ruscello. Mi misi sul marciapiede, e mi fermai in prossimità di quello che un tempo era stato un cinema.

La porta era chiusa, barricata pesantemente dall'esterno. Un graffito rosso identificava il luogo come "IMPERIAL", il nome del cinema. Tornai nella piazza, poiché solo adesso avevo visto uno scaffaletto in legno fuori da un edificio. Mi avvicinai. Conteneva delle cartoline e delle mappe turistiche. Le cartoline erano decisamente fuori luogo: New York, Venezia, Roma, Parigi, anche l'Egitto. Le mappe invece erano quelle della zona, per cui ne presi una. Presi anche una mappa che rappresentava tutta la regione. L'aprii ed esaminai le strade. La via per casa era lunga. Avrei dovuto camminare per molto tempo. Infilai tutto nello zaino e mi rialzai.

Quando mi voltai mi trovai davanti un uomo, che mi puntava contro un fucile. Indossava una sciarpa, ma non aveva nessun tipo di maschera. Aveva i capelli neri, chiazzati di grigio sotto le tempie. Occhi neri, magro. -Mostra bene le mani..

Eseguii gli ordini.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Episodio 3**

Il respiro dell'uomo si congelava nell'aria, mentre i suoi occhi mi scrutavano attentamente. Alla fine lui abbassò il fucile. -Un altro Stalker, eh? Da dove vieni? Non mi sembra di averti mai visto, da queste parti.

Non capivo. Chi diavolo era quest'uomo? Che voleva da me? Come diavolo faceva a respirare l'aria?. Decisi di rispondere alla domanda. -Sono appena uscito dal rifugio antiatomico, a qualche chilometro da qui.

Lui mi fissò, in silenzio, sospettoso. Alla fine scoppiò a ridere.

-E dimmi, da quanto sei fuori? Da poco, scommetto.

Si abbassò la sciarpa e sputò a terra, osservando il sole sbucato dalle nuvole. -Sono uscito da non più di due ore. L'aria è di nuovo respirabile?

Rise ancora. -Ah, un novizio. Togliti la maschera, finora hai solo sprecato i filtri per niente. L'aria è respirabile. Non so da quanto, ma quando sono uscito io lo era già.

Tolsi la maschera, e lasciai che il vento gelido entrasse nei miei polmoni. Aria vera. Aria dell'aperto. Aria viva. Niente radiazioni, niente tossine. Stavolta decisi di fare io una domanda. -E tu? Da dove vieni, e da quanto sei fuori?

Rimase in silenzio per un po'. Alla fine tornò a parlare. -Sono anch'io del tuo bunker. Sono uscito tre anni fa. È stato tutto un disastro. Alcune celle non si sono sigillate. Altre non hanno fatto partire il sistema di ibernazione, condannando i poveracci a morire in quella bara di merda. Alcuni sono usciti insieme; molti, troppi da soli. Qualcuno si è ucciso, qualcun altro ha ucciso. Quando uscii io eravamo in sette. Finirono le scorte di cibo, e alla fine decidemmo di separarci per evitare di diventare cannibali.

Estrasse due cartucce per la doppietta, e le inserì nel fucile. -Così, eccomi qua. Ho vagato da solo per sei mesi, in attesa che questo dannato inverno finisse. Ma questo inverno è… maledetto. Non ha mai fine. Per quanto durerà? Non lo so. Potrebbe finire anche oggi, o mai più.

Iniziò a camminare, seguendo le impronte del cervo. Mi fece cenno di seguirlo, mentre continuava a raccontarmi la sua storia.

-Sei passato davanti al cinema? Quella è la nostra base. Siamo una quindicina di persone, venti quando fa troppo freddo per esplorare la zona. Ti stavo dicendo, dopo i primi sei mesi ho incontrato un gruppo proprio qui in città e abbiamo deciso di collaborare. Prima o poi l'inverno finirà, già è tanto che oggi sia uscito il sole.

Continuammo a camminare, seguendo le tracce del cervo. Ad un certo punto mi fece cenno di stare giù. Mi chinai, osservando l'area circostante. A qualche decina di metri da noi c'era il cervo, intento di nuovo a brucare sul bordo della strada, dove la neve si era sciolta un po'. Trattenni il respiro, mentre l'uomo prendeva accuratamente la mira. Il boato fu più assordante di quanto potessi immaginare, e caddi di lato sulla neve. Quando mi rialzai notai che il cervo era a terra, colpito all'altezza dei polmoni. Era morto istantaneamente.

L'uomo legò due corde alle zampe posteriori della bestia, e me ne diede una. -Aiutami a trasportarlo. Da questa parte.

Iniziai a trascinare la creatura lungo le strade, mentre le nubi tornavano a coprire il sole. Mi voltai un attimo e notai la larga scia di sangue che lasciavamo dietro di noi. Alzai di nuovo gli occhi al cielo e notai numerosi corvi che volavano a cerchio sopra di noi. -Ci siamo quasi.

Continuammo a camminare, fino a che l'orologio non cessò di ticchettare. Istintivamente mi portai la mano alla bocca, cercando di azionare la valvola della maschera che non stavo più indossando. L'uomo rise e continuò a camminare. -Come ti chiami?, chiesi.

Passò un buon minuto prima che mi rispondesse. -Noi non usiamo più i nostri veri nomi, quelli del passato. Ormai appartengono ad un mondo morto, sepolto da questa neve. Io ora sono Zanar. Uno Stalker il nome se lo sceglie da solo..

-Stalker?

Spero non intendesse quello che stavo pensando. Lui si fermò ed alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. -Non hai mai letto "Picnic sul ciglio della strada"? No? Visto il film "Stalker"? Nemmeno?

Sbuffò. -Almeno lo sai cos'è Chernobyl?

-Questo sì. La centrale che esplose, emanando una nube radioattiva.

Inclinò la testa di lato, tornando a camminare. -Più o meno. Uno Stalker è colui che si avventura nella Zona, in particolare nella città di Pripyat. Beh, ora la Zona comprende anche questo posto. Da qualche parte però esistono ancora dei luoghi non toccati dalla guerra.

Giungemmo finalmente davanti all'Imperial. Zanar bussò per richiamare l'attenzione degli occupanti. Uno spioncino si aprì da una porta rinforzata. -Chi cazzo è questo?

Aprirono comunque la porta. Trascinammo il cervo nell'ingresso, e lo lasciammo. Zanar mi fece cenno di seguirlo in un piano superiore. Aprì una porta e ci ritrovammo in una grande stanza, illuminata dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra ormai opaca. C'erano tre persone sedute a terra, in prossimità di un tavolino basso, intente a giocare a carte. Si voltarono tutti verso di me. Uno di loro portò la mano al fianco, dove immaginai portasse la pistola. -Che caccia buona, Zanar, ci hai portato un uomo vivo. Come ti chiami?.

Feci per rispondere, ma poi ricordai quello che mi aveva detto Zanar. Provai a pensare ad un nome, ma non i venne in mente niente. -Ah, non fa niente. Te ne troveremo uno più tardi. Hai una faccia sconvolta. Immagino che tu sia uscito da uno di quei fottuti bunker.

Annuii. -Beh, benvenuto nel nuovo mondo. Fa schifo, ma è l'unico che abbiamo. Su, vai a mangiare qualcosa di sotto.

Zanar mi accompagnò in quella che scoprii essere una piccola mensa, dove c'erano altre persone. Quattro uomini, tre donne, un ragazzo, un bambino. E due cani. Due cani molto grandi e pelosi. Alzai una mano per salutare, e come risposta uno degli uomini sputò a terra. Una delle donne sbuffò. -Alek, insomma, stiamo mangiando!

Mi fece cenno di sedermi. Obbedii, accanto a me si mise Zanar. Venni presentato al gruppo. Gli uomini erano Alek, Dima, Dexter, Coco. Le donne si erano chiamate Mila, Leksa, Lili. Il ragazzo e il bambino avevano scelto da sé i loro nomi: Faust e Guerriero. I cani erano Kiku e Radiazione. -Ci metterò anni ad imparare tutti i nomi.

Alek fece un sorrisetto e disse:-Non durerai più di un mese, non preoccuparti.

Mila mi diede alcune razioni, ma gli dissi che avevo già le mie. -Oh, bene. E non fare caso ad Alek. Si comporta sempre così, ma poi si affeziona.

Estrassi allora un altro pacchetto di cibo, versai di nuovo acqua purificata e mangiai l'impasto. Raccontai a Mila il mio viaggio fino a lì. Era una bella ragazza, forse di venticinque anni. Capelli castano scuro, dai riflessi rossicci. Occhi neri, magra, definitivamente di bell'aspetto. E finora si era mostrata gentile. -Stavamo giocando a carte, vuoi unirti a noi?

Erano in sei a giocare, e non avevo idea di che gioco si trattasse. -Non sono mai stato bravo a carte. Mi dispiace.

Lei rise e tornò a dedicarsi alle carte. Quando finimmo di mangiare, Zanar mi portò di nuovo di sopra, dai tre. Venni ripresentato ufficialmente ai tre capi dell'Imperial. Bruno, quello pelato e grasso, John e Doc. Mi dissero che all'ingresso c'era Radar, il guardiano. Strinsi la mano, e raccontai di nuovo la mia breve storia. -Bene. Comunque, tanto per essere chiari, sono passati almeno dieci anni dalla guerra, ovvero mi svegliai dieci anni fa. Può darsi che ero più giovane di te, ha!

Rise, e bevve da una bottiglia di vetro. Forse si trattava di qualcosa di alcolico. -Allora, ti è venuto in mente un bel nome? Non possiamo lasciarti andare in giro per l'Imperial senza nome.

Provai a pensare a qualcosa, prendendo spunto dalla mia vecchia vita, dai libri che avevo letto, film o videogiochi, ma nessuno sembrava fare al caso mio. John si voltò e disse: -Mi è sempre piaciuto dare nomi. Hai detto che vieni dal bunker sopra la collina? Allora perché non Bunker?

Bruno negò con energia. -Siamo tutti usciti da un bunker, idiota. Non so, proviamo con Cervo, come quello che hai ucciso prima di venire qua.

Zanar alzò la mano. -No. Il cervo l'ho ucciso io, per cui non va bene. E poi è un nome da cornuto.

Ridemmo tutti, e alla fine Doc mi diede una dritta. -Pensa a qualcosa del passato, che ti ha reso la persona che sei stato fino allo scoppio della guerra. O se vuoi dimenticare la tua vecchia vita pensa alla prima sensazione che hai avuto dal risveglio, la prima cosa che hai visto..

Feci mente locale. Il vecchio mondo era morto, non avevo modo di recuperarlo e pensarci avrebbe portato solo dolore e nostalgia. Decisi di provare con la seconda opzione. La prima cosa che sentii era il freddo, quindi pensai a Cold. Ma sembrava scontato, quasi ridicolo. La prima cosa che vidi era la cassa dove c'era il mio equipaggiamento. Presi subito la maschera. Mask. Forse poteva andare bene. Alzai lo sguardo verso gli altri. Mi schiarii la gola. -Io sono Mask. È un piacere.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Episodio 4**

Trascorsi i primi quattro giorni nell'Imperial, fraternizzando con gli occupanti del cinema e rimettendomi in sesto. In particolare, strinsi buoni rapporti con Zanar, Mila e Alek. Il pomeriggio del quinto giorno Bruno mi mandò a chiamare.

-Allora, ragazzo. È ora di tornare fuori per un po'. Zanar ti insegnerà a cavartela al di fuori delle mura del cinema.

Andai da Zanar, e ci preparammo. Indossai i miei abiti nuovi e decisamente più caldi, inserii la pistola nella fondina e il coltello nel fodero. Il mio amico mi diede anche un arco composito, le frecce le avevo già.

Uscimmo nella fredda strada, le nubi erano tornate, bianche e immobili. Non era possibile vedere un singolo spiraglio di cielo.

-Allora, andiamo a caccia. Se siamo fortunati troviamo un cervo, come l'altra volta. Ma andranno bene anche conigli e volpi.

Mi indicò il boschetto da cui emersi qualche giorno prima, in sella a un rottame di bicicletta. Ci dirigemmo subito vero gli alberi sulla collina, nella speranza di portare qualcosa a casa.

"Casa…"

Ormai l'Imperial era la mia casa. Avevo perso tutto e tutti. Un giorno mi sarei allontanato anche dal cinema, per ritrovare la mia vecchia abitazione, ma non speravo certo di trovarci qualcuno, tantomeno le mie cose, i miei libri o vestiti. Alla fine però sarei tornato all'Imperial. Sarei tornato a casa. Il respiro si condensava nell'aria, come al solito. Zanar però era di un parere diverso.

-Ultimamente fa meno freddo. Non tengo più il conto delle stagioni da un anno e mezzo, ma secondo Doc dovremmo essere alla fine della primavera. Forse quest'anno finirà l'inverno.

Intorno a noi la città era ricoperta dall'eterno velo bianco della neve, ora molle ora più resistente. Ogni tanto si sentiva qualche corvo gracchiare, ma non si facevano mai vedere. E per lo più erano bianchi e grigi.

Molti animali erano mutati, con sorprendente rapidità. A detta di Doc questo era dovuto all'effetto delle radiazioni, e anche al ritorno alle condizioni selvagge della vita nella Zona. Alcuni di questi animali avevano subito piccole variazioni, per lo più cromatiche. Altri avevano sviluppato delle caratteristiche abilità di sopravvivenza: i conigli di cui mi parlava Zanar avevano quattro zampe per saltare, oltre le due davanti. Una piccola parte delle bestie aveva accentuato la loro aggressività, per cui erano diventate l'incubo degli Stalker che viaggiavano nella Zona. Infine c'erano i mutanti. I mostri.

Coloro che non avevano fatto in tempo ad entrare nel bunker o a trovare un riparo, erano stati uccisi dalle esplosioni nucleari, polverizzati, distrutti. Una piccola parte degli sfortunati rimasti fuori non era stata colpita dall'onda d'urto delle bombe, ma era stata comunque esposta al fallout nucleare e alla grande quantità di radiazioni, che avevano mutato irrimediabilmente il loro codice genetico. Ora loro erano bestie che di umano avevano solo il passato. Zanar non ne aveva mai visto uno, sempre secondo Doc la maggior parte era morta di fame.

All'Imperial non ne avevano mai visto uno di persona, anche se Bruno conosceva un tizio che quattro o cinque anni fa gli aveva raccontato di un attacco da parte dei mutanti. Attaccavano in gruppo, si mantenevano nascosti fino all'ultimo, e colpivano quasi sempre alle spalle. Il tizio aveva perso sei dei suoi uomini prima di uccidere tutti e tre i mutanti. Pelle chiara, dura come il cuoio. Completamente glabri, braccia e gambe lunghe e muscolose, occhi del tutto neri o marroni. Le dita avevano sviluppato unghie lunghe e resistenti, il torace era in grado di sopportare anche più colpi di fucile a distanza ravvicinata. E la bocca era dotata di bargigli prensili, decisamente forti. E uncinati.

-Ma non ti spaventare. Probabilmente quelle di Bruno sono solo storie. Non è l'unico a raccontare dei mutanti, ma credo che lui esageri. Andiamo.

Ci inoltrammo negli alberi spogli del bosco. Anche i pini e gli abeti non ce l'avevano fatta. I rami delle piante si stagliavano come artiglia bianchi contro il cielo grigio. Solo alla base degli alberi era possibile vedere l'erba che sbucava da sotto la neve, giallastra, a volte molle e a volte più resistente. Doc mi aveva spiegato che erano poche le piante in grado di sopravvivere a questi climi rigidi. I tuberi ce la facevano, per esempio, ma solo se il terreno veniva lavorato adeguatamente.

Un movimento improvviso attirò la nostra attenzione sulla destra, verso l'alto. Un rumore di un ramo che si spezza, una figura che corre via.

-Non ho visto bene, ma mi sembrava un cervo, al massimo una volpe.

Ci aveva percepito e se ne era andato. Decidemmo di salire ancora, per avere una buona visuale.

-Attento. Potresti trovare delle rocce sporgenti e instabili. Se cadi ti fai molto male.

Per scoprire il passo Zanar smosse la neve con un bastone raccolto in terra. Evitammo così di inciampare. Camminammo per diversi minuti, forse un ora o poco più, senza trovare niente. I corvi sopra di noi erano spariti, lasciando l'atmosfera silenziosa e inquietante.

Zanar si fermò all'improvviso. Fece segno di abbassarmi.

-Non siamo soli.

Estrasse il fucile e guardò attentamente tra gli alberi. Anche io tirai fuori l'arco, e scrutai tra le piante, ma non vidi nulla. Il mio amico lanciò il bastone verso un cespuglio. Non successe nulla. Iniziammo a respirare pesantemente. Colpa di quelle stupide storie di Bruno. Qualcosa si mosse verso sinistra, davanti a Zanar. Perdemmo la concentrazione ed iniziammo ad urlare, senza vedere nessuno.

Almeno fino a che un lupo nero balzò fuori da dietro un tronco caduto, ringhiando, e atterrando a qualche metro da Zanar. Senza smettere di urlare l'uomo sparò i due colpi della doppietta, colpendo un albero e poi la neve a terra. Io ero rimasto immobile, terrorizzato, mentre l'enorme bestia avanzava a balzi tra le piante. Zanar tremando cercò di ricaricare la doppietta, ma uno dei due colpi cadde a terra. La neve era troppo alta anche per il lupo, che avanzava ora più lentamente, ringhiando ferocemente. Decisi di muovermi e tesi la corda dell'arco, quando mi iniziò a dolere il braccio lasciai.

La freccia volò per qualche metro e si conficcò nel dorso della bestia, che guaì per un momento. Mentre il sangue fumante inzuppava la neve circostante, Zanar sparò il colpo, tranciando di netto una delle zampe anteriori del lupo, che finalmente decise di voltarsi per scappare, solo per essere raggiunto da una mia freccia al costato e dal colpo decisivo di Zanar alla testa.

Rimanemmo immobili per un buon minuto, mentre l'eco dello sparo si disperdeva nella vallata sottostante, verso la città.

-Wow. È fatta. Riprendi le frecce. Lo portiamo giù all'Imperial, direi che per oggi basta e avanza.

Andai ad estrarre le frecce dalla schiena del lupo, e solo in quel momento mi resi conto delle effettive dimensioni dell'animale. Almeno due metri di lunghezza per il metro d'altezza. Nero come il peccato. Le zanne della bocca erano schiumanti di sangue, e non osai avvicinarmi per guardarle meglio. Mentre Zanar legava le corde alle zampe posteriori chiesi informazioni. Lui si strinse nelle spalle.

-Beh, questo era vecchio, ma non tanto. Era anche debole. Se fosse stato più giovane, a quest'ora uno di noi due sarebbe stato mangiato.

Ci incamminammo percorrendo il sentiero a ritroso, fino a che non ritrovammo la strada. La neve faceva scivolare la carcassa senza troppi problemi. Camminammo ridemmo della nostra disavventura, di come alla fine avevamo avuto fortuna. Quella bestiaccia era caduta in una buca, che noi avevamo evitato in un soffio.

-Ci siamo quasi. Dannati corvi. Eccoli che ritornano. Ah, ma uno di questi giorni ne uccido uno, vedrai.

Dopo qualche buon minuto arrivammo alla periferia della città. Decidemmo di posizionare il lupo su di un telo di plastica, per farlo scivolare meglio sulla strada. Alla fine arrivammo all'Imperial, stremati, e accolti dal buon caffè di Lili. Per oggi avevamo finito. Ne avevo abbastanza di lupi, neve e boschi.


End file.
